koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Guide
Treasures (貴重品) refer to the materials used to fuse weapons in the second title and the compilation for the Warriors Orochi series. These items, at the cost of a spare weapon with weapon elements, can allow a particular character to experience new abilities whilst using their new weapon. This system encourages players to keep extra weapons and to fuse weapons often, rather than discarding if their inventory is full. They may be obtained either alone or while playing with another person. As long as the objectives are fulfilled, either player can claim it. The games will sometimes generate two treasures, which will require both players to obtain it. Once the requirements for obtaining the item are fulfilled, a treasure will appear some where on the map (indicated by battle log history) and within an ornate box. The colors vary, either a bright red and gold container or a black and gold container will await the player. Players can check which treasures they have by browsing through the treasures listed in the Weapon Allocation section in the pre-battle menu. Highlighted names mean that they have been obtained at least once. Obtaining treasures is needed to unlock Dodomeki and Gyuki -and Orochi X in the future- for player use. Getting all of the treasures is also the requirements for one of the Dream Stages in the games. The original release of Warriors Orochi Z changes the location of some treasures with both installments, so its requirements will also be listed below. Warriors Orochi 2 Additional Notes *'Obisidian' *'Jade' *'Amber' *'Flourite' *'Silver' *'Agate' *'Diamond' *'Malachite' *'Crystal' *'Sapphire' *'Ruby' *'Amethyst' *'Moonstone' *'Emerald' *'Pearl' *'Onyx' *'Garnet' *'Aventurine' *'Carnelian' *'Opal' *'Topaz' *'Phoenix Wing' *'Dragon's Spleen' *'Lion's Fang' *'Chimera Shell' *'Jeweled Branch' *'Bowl of Buddha' *'Fire Rat's Skin' *'Swallow's Shell' *'Dragon's Jewel' Warriors Orochi Z Additional Notes *'Obisidian' :Protect Kazumasu Takigawa. ::Simply vanquish any adversary in his path. The time limit for the mission starts once Nobunaga Oda issues the order, so it's possible to clear all the foes in the right side of the map before the meeting with the fake Cao Cao takes place. Escort Takigawa if needed to defeat any other impediments. :Location: Nijo Castle (the building in the northwestern section of the map). It will be near the reserve captain within the castle. *'Jade' :Quickly rescue Yue Ying. ::Only defeat the officers needed to proceed forward and hurry to her location at the third gate as soon as possible. Zhao Yun -or any of the player's allies- can be ignored while obtaining the treasure, but the stage might be challenging to complete if they are left too far behind. A horse might help players reach her in time. :Location: Near the third gate base (northwestern fortification near Yue Ying's initial position). Take a few steps out of the northern exit of the base and turn directly right into the closest dead end. *'Amber' :Defend all three bases needed for reinforcements. ::Make sure none of the bases fall prematurely during the stage. The requirements are easier to accomplish with a horse, but it is not necessary. There is no real set standard for which order the bases need to be rescued but the paragraph below lists a strategy for first time players of the stage. ::The central base falls the fastest so hurry to its rescue first by beating Mitsuhide Akechi and Morinari Andou. When Yoshitsugu Otani and Mitsunari Ishida state the site is cleared, head to the eastern base to save Yue Jin from Ittetsu Inaba. Once Inaba falls, Huang Gai will charge so beat him to protect the east. As soon as Cao Zhang is saved from Bokuzen Ujie and Ujisato Gamou, the treasure will pop up. Avoid attacking the south while heading for each base; it's too time consuming to turn around whilst on foot. :Location: Northeastern corner of the map. *'Flourite' :Foil all of Lu Xun's plans. ::The first plan that Lu Xun launches is the ambush unit lead by Ling Tong and Morichika Shichiri. Intercept them as quickly as possible, at least before they reach the ally main camp. Shortly after, Lu Xun will order an engineer unit to appear and set the main camp on flames. Stop them before they venture too far along the western path of the map. Wait for Sakon Shima to support Lu Xun's ploy, then hurry to defeat him and the additional engineers that he sends. Lu Xun will then order Gan Ning to use the port so get to him before his unit gets the chance to set sail. Defeat him and Zhu Ran to stop the sneak attack. If everything has been dealt with properly, then the treasure will be revealed on the map. :Location: Northwestern corner of the map. *'Silver' :Defeat Zhang Jiao, Okuni, and Xiao Qiao before ten minutes pass. ::As long as these three are defeated within the time limit, the treasure will appear. There is no particular order or strategy needed to accomplish this task. :Location: Central part of the map, along the eastern side of Sakon's fortification. It is beside the bridge the crosses over the bend of the river. *'Agate' :Quickly see through Zhuge Liang's plots in all three garrisons. ::Be sure to promptly defeat the generals who appear once each plot is thwarted. Do not venture too far south or try to defeat too many secondary generals; this will only waste time needed to obtain the treasure. ::For the eastern fortification, destroy all four archer towers to force Fan Chou and Fei Yi out of their hiding places. Search and destroy the single soldier in the northern garrison to spurn Jiang Wan's appearance on the field. Stepping within the western garrison will trigger a report of a suspicious ally soldier. Stalk his every movement to find Ma Su and Niu Fu. :Location: Outside of the northern garrison, directly east from the ally port's position. *'Diamond' :Defeat Zhang He within five minutes. ::Hurry to give Yu Jin a beating to open the garrison protecting the water gates. Then proceed to Zhang He. Very easy to complete this task with a good horse. The treasure will appear once the water actually drains from Fan Castle. :Location: Directly south of the water gate's eastern exit, beside the middle central fort of the map. *'Malachite' :Stop Pang Tong's plot from succeeding and defeat him without delay. ::Head to the center of the map. Wait for Pang Tong to send an engineer unit to create a bridge leading toward the main camp. Defeat the lead engineer and then hurry towards Pang Tong. Although he retreats into the southern maze by default, the treasure can still be obtained before Pang Tong enters it. :Location: In the maze. Head south in a straight line from the maze's entrance to find it in a dead end. *'Crystal' :Rescue Sun Jian, Saizo Kani, and Jiang Qin within ten minutes of the battle's start. ::Proceed along the stealthy path Sakon suggests to rescue Sun Jian with little effort. Get close to him to trigger the conversation between him and Sun Ce; this means that he has been saved. Lead him and Sun Ce's party to the first floor of the main keep and defeat Hao Zhao, who blocks the exit for the front entrance. Then defeat Cao Zhang or another nearby general to open the inner gates blocking the Sun family's escape from the main keep. ::Once Sun Jian mentions his other comrades being held captive, head outside the front entrance of the main keep and trace a path along the western walls to find the western entrance. Charge up the two floors from this entrance to beat Zang Ba. Get near Saizo to get him on the move and then backtrack outside the main keep. Pass through the first set of Osaka Castle's inner gates. This will trigger a flood of reinforcements, which can be defeated or ignored while the player heads west. Pass the enemy reserve captain and head north from his position. Proceed to the western gate, which will not open, as Niu Jin and Xiahou En will appear. Again, choose to defeat or avoid them. Head west of Xiahou En's starting position -or west of the enemy reserve captain within this area- to find a set of stairs that lead into an area filled with water. Follow this path to head toward Jiang Qin. Defeat the generals barricading his position to open the way for Jiang Qin. Once contact has been made, the treasure should appear. ::Sun Jian's isolated comrades do not have to reunite with Sun Jian in order to receive the treasure. :Location: In the upper right corner of Cao Ren's camp. *'Sapphire' :Swiftly defeat Zhuge Liang. ::Proceed along either path leading toward Mount Tennou to reach the strategist. The path that Tao Qian guards is the easiest to climb since it is the one closest to the player's initial position. A horse is preferred but not necessary to meet the time requirements. :Location: Shoryuji (southeastern fortification of the map). Head to the lower right corner within the fortification to claim it. *'Ruby' :Defeat Guan Yu and Zhang Fei before eight minutes pass. ::First, hurry to Zhang Fei's location. He is guarding the northern entrance to the castle's main keep. Once Zhang Fei is beaten, head into the entrance he was guarding and proceed to the second floor. Guan Yu will be there protecting the stairs to the upper level. Quickly cut him down to raise the wooden barricade and to receive the treasure's location. :Location: Beside the southeastern reserve captain's location within Edo Castle. *'Amethyst' :Rescue Sun Jian and Sun Quan. ::Head south of the starting position and defeat Niu Jin. Run through the gate he defended and head west towards Guo Huai in Komaki Castle. Once he's down, exit through the open gate and keep pushing west. Do not head into the battlefield to do this; use the path that has stairs outside of Komaki Castle. Trace the south-western path to reach Sun Jian and Sun Quan and defeat the generals surrounding them. After the cutscene with the family reunion has played, the treasure should appear. :Location: North of Komaki Castle, pass the central gates with three forks along its road. It is along the west fork leading to a dead end. Warriors Orochi 3 These items can be earned by defeating generals and can be equipped by characters before battle. This chart will combine common and rare items together. Rare items can only be obtained on Hard difficulty in either Story or Free Mode. Players can obtain them by bringing specific characters into battle and by fulfilling an allotted number of K.Os. The mandatory characters do not need to fight in order to unlock the item report. Trivia *The original names for Phoenix Wing, Dragon's Spleen, Lion's Fang, and Chimera Shell are references to the Four Divine Beast of Constellations. These gods are also featured as important deities in the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de series. *Aventurine's original name, translated as Sky Muddling Damask, is actually one of the treasures used by Ne Zha in Fengshen Yanyi. *Jeweled Branch and Bowl of Buddha are hints of Buddhism, referring to the significance of the fig tree and values for life found in The Tale of Princess Kaguya. The Fire Rat's Skin, Swallow's Shell, and Dragon's Jewel are also referenced in the same story for Japan. Category: Gameplay Category: Items